Cordless telephones, such as residential phones, typically include a “page handset” feature for locating a missing telephone handset. If the handset has been misplaced, the user may press a button on a base station causing the handset to produce an audible alert signal identifying the location of the handset.
A misplaced cellular phone may be located by calling the cellular phone and listening for the audible ring. One drawback of this method is that the caller must be in the vicinity of the cellular phone so that the audible ring may be heard. Cellular phones, however, may be misplaced anywhere the user travels. For example, after a day of sightseeing throughout a city, the user may not know where or when the cellular phone was lost. When a cellular phone is lost in public, it could be stolen or subject to fraud or other unauthorized use, so quickly locating the phone is usually desired.
Another drawback to locating a cellular phone by placing a call to the phone is that ringer must be set at an adequate volume to allow the ring tone to be heard. A cellular phone operating in silent mode or vibrate mode will be difficult to locate by calling the phone. Further, the window of opportunity in which to locate the phone is also limited by the strength of the battery. The battery on the cellular phone may run down while the phone is lost, preventing the cellular phone from receiving a call from the user when the cellular phone is discovered missing.
Loss prevention systems are known for use in large-scale equipment, such as shipping containers and automobiles. Some of these systems include a receiver made available to police departments to enable the police to locate equipment reported lost. Such systems typically provide a beacon that is activated when the equipment is stolen. Other location-based services, such as the reporting of an automobile location when the automobile airbags deploy, are also known. These systems are not practical for use in cellular phones.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved system and method for locating a wireless device that has been lost or stolen.